


A Show for Farkle

by James_Stryker



Series: Rilaya Series [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the third sequel of the Rilaya series, Farkle wants to watch his girlfriend have some fun with Riley and Maya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show for Farkle

Riley and Maya were in their neatly decorated apartment that they both moved into, getting ready to go out to the nightclub and party and have some fun. Riley wore a grey v-neck sweater with a white shirt underneath, a pair of dark blue shorts and a pair of matching blue heels. Maya stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a white bath towel.

“Maya. Why aren't you dressed yet? We’re supposed to be having a girl’s night out at the nightclub with Smackle.” Riley said standing in front of the mirror brushing her long brown hair.

“I know, pumpkin. Why go out clubbing when you can have a little party of your own here?” Maya asked as she walked towards Riley and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her adorable girlfriend and stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed softly. “God, you look very smoking hot, Riles. I think you were trying to dress sexy for me.”

“Well, maybe I am peaches. Maybe I want to dress sexy for you.” Riley said as Maya gave her a seductive smirk. Maya tucks some of Riley’s brown hair back behind her ear and began to gently kiss her neck. A soft moan escapes from Riley’s lips as she felt the blonde beauty’s lips touching her soft skin. Her hands trailed up to the pretty brunette’s breasts and gently kneading them through her shirt while Riley reaches behind and removes Maya’s white towel, letting it drop to the floor. Riley turns around to face Maya and smiled at her as she steps out of her dark blue heels, feeling the cool, wooden floor touching her bare feet. The two continued to make out furiously while making their way over to their bed. Tongues lashing at each other and soft moans filling the room, fingers roaming through dark brown locks while the other hand gently cups her cheek.

“We can always stay in, peaches.” Riley said as Maya pulls her shirt off of her, leaving her in her sexy red lacy bra. Before they could continue their passionate make-out session, they were interrupted by a knock on their bay window. They quickly stopped what they're doing as Maya hid underneath the covers so no one could see her naked body. Riley jumps out of bed and walks over to the bay window to see who it was. She opens up the pink curtains only to see a girl with long black hair and glasses and she was wearing a cute black and pink floral dress and a pair of black flats. And another person with her was boy with short dark brown hair and he was wearing a grey denim and fleece jacket, a black t-shirt with the words “I Need More Space” printed on it and it has a picture of an astronaut floating in space. The dark brown-haired teen was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a pair of Vans. The two were revealed to be Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle. Riley opened her window to let the two in.

“Hey, Riley. Have we come at a bad time?” Farkle asked.

“No, you two didn't. I was getting dressed. Right now, I'm looking for my shirt to wear because Maya and I are going to have a girl’s night out with Smackle.” Riley as she gives Smackle a hug.

“We can do girl’s night out another time. We came by because there's something that I want to talk to you and Maya about. Where is your lesbian girlfriend?” Smackle asked looking around the bedroom with Farkle.

“I'm underneath the covers, Smackle. You and Farkle interrupted our private time.” Maya said raising her hand from underneath the covers.

“We’ll come back later.” Farkle said.

“No, honey. I want to tell them. Now before you end up hurting my boyfriend, him, your parents and my third wheel Lucas spied on you two. You were showing Maya your dominant side.” Smackle said as Riley’s eyes widened in shock as she turned to Farkle. He knew that he was about to become a dead man.

“What?!” May at pops up from underneath the covers, revealing her naked torso. Smackle began to look at Maya to marvel at her beautiful body. “You spied on us?! And why is your beautiful chipmunk of a girlfriend staring at me like she wants me?”

“Well, that's the reason why I'm here. Farkle wants to watch me have sex with you and Maya. I want to experience what it's like to make love to another girl.” Smackle said.

“And I'm gonna watch you three. So come on, let's get this show started.” Farkle said as he grabbed the chair by Maya’s art desk and sat down while Maya and Riley give him a look.

“You're such a sexist pig. How come guys want to watch girls kiss each other?” Riley asked.

“Because men want to get turned on from watching them.” Maya answered.

“So what do you say? Let me watch some hot girl/girl action between you three. I want to see my three favorite mamacitas have some fun with each other.” Farkle grinned. Riley and Maya both looked at each other, then turned to Smackle and looked at her as Maya gives her a seductive smirk and beckoned her to come over. Smackle removes her black flats from off of her feet and climbed on the bed with Riley while Maya got out from underneath the covers and moved to the middle of the bed. Smackle felt a bit nervous about what's going to happen as Riley reached out and kissed the cute genius on her lips.

“Holy cow!” Farkle’s eyes widened in surprise from the sight of Riley making out with his girlfriend. Maya gently bit her bottom lip and watched as Riley and Smackle making out heavily. Riley stuck her tongue out and lightly traced Smackle’s full lips, just begging for entrance. Maya was getting extremely wet and Farkle felt his pants getting tighter. He was getting hard from watching them. Riley and Smackle continued to kiss and touch one another while Maya moved behind Smackle and unzipped the back of her dress. Riley and Smackle break the kiss as Maya licks and sucks on Smackle’s neck, making her moan in delight. Being left in only her pink silks floral bra and matching panties, Smackle leaned into Maya’s arms and starts kissing her while Riley strips out of her clothes so she can be completely naked.

“Oh, God! Yes!” Farkle shouts in joy.

Maya began to unhook Smackle’s bra and let it drop to the bed. Riley began to slowly kiss Isadora, making sure if she was comfortable with what’s going on, and she was comfortable. Smackle kissed Riley back with more heat and intensity, slipping her tongue inside the pretty brunette's mouth and swirls it around her tongue. Maya starts playing with Smackle’s beautiful B-cup breasts. The blonde beauty gently pinches Smackle’s rock hard nipples as she moaned into the kiss, giving Riley the chance to pin her tongue against hers. This was making Smackle extremely wet. Enjoying the show too much, Farkle starts palming his crotch through the fabric of his jeans as Smackle breaks the kiss and turned to him, giving her boyfriend a seductive wink. Maya and Riley stopped what they’re doing and turned to Farkle, who was ready to touch himself.

“Seriously, Farkle?” Riley raised her eyebrow.

“What? What did I do?” Farkle asked.

“You were about to jack-off in front of us. There’s no way we’re letting you do that.” Maya replied.

“But I'll jizz in my pants.” Farkle whined.

“That's the whole plan.” Maya grinned.

“Put your hands in your pocket, dearest. I don't want you to blow your load all over Riley and Maya’s room.” Smackle said as Farkle sticks his hands in his pockets and continues to watch the three beautiful girls having fun. Smackle lies down on the bed while Maya climbed on top of her and latches her mouth onto one of her erect nipples while Riley moved behind Maya and starts kissing and nibbling at her luscious butt cheeks. 

Maya swirls her tongue around the intelligent girl’s nipple while using her free hand to rub her through the fabric of her panties.

“Do you like that, Smackle?” Maya asked.

“Mmm, I love your touch. I want to feel your tongue inside me.” Smackle said. Maya stops licking Smackle’s nipples and stops running her through her panties, she began to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach and licked around her belly button and down to the waistband of the panties.

Quickly pulling them down to Smackle's ankles, Maya threw her soaking wet panties over to Farkle, who happily caught them in his hand. The blonde beauty moved in between Smackle's leg, taking in her sweet smell coming from her while she licks and nibbles her inner thigh to tease her a bit before eating her out. 

“Would you stop teasing my girlfriend and eat her out already?” Farkle was being impatient as Riley and Maya both rolled their eyes at him. Maya stops nibbling on Smackle’s inner thigh and threw her legs over her shoulders and stuck her tongue out, instantly flicking her clit.

“Oh, Maya.” Smackle moaned. “That feels so good.”

Farkle’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw Maya eating out his girlfriend. Riley moved underneath Maya and starts licking her sensitive bundle of nerves. Maya took Smackle's swollen clit in between her lip and began to suck on it while moving her hand up to her left breast to play with it. Smackle moaned loudly as she watched the blonde beauty working her talented tongue on her pussy. Riley uses her fingers to spread Maya’s pink pussy lips open and pushes her tongue in and out of her juicy pink hole, sending shivers down Maya’s spine and making her moan into Smackle’s pussy. Farkle bit down on his lip to try to control himself from masturbating to this hot show that they’re giving him. Smackle arched her back and her toes began to curl as she starts to feel her orgasm coming.

“M-Maya, I'm about to cum. Please keep going. Please!” Smackle cried out as Maya continued to feast on her pussy while playing with her breasts. Wanting to cum too, Maya bounces her ass on Riley’s beautiful face while riding her tongue. Smackle screams out Maya’s name out loud and came all over Maya’s face and Maya also came all over Riley’s face, squirting her sweet nectar in her mouth.

Smackle’s body shook as Maya sucked every last drop out of her. Riley moved from underneath Maya as Maya laid down on her back with her legs spread open for Smackle. Riley climbs on top of Maya in the 69 position, feeling her licking around her dripping wet cunt while Smackle pressed her center against Maya’s.

“Holy...wow!” Farkle said.

Smackle pressed her palms against the bed while grinding against Maya. Riley bit her bottom lip and moaned cutely as Maya laps at her pussy. Maya moans into Riley’s pussy as she felt Smackle grinding against her hot and tingling core. Smackle threw her head back in pleasure and moaned for a bit, then starts grinding against Maya’s pussy harder. While she’s doing that, Smackle grabs Maya’s leg and brought her foot closer to her mouth, taking her pretty toes in her mouth and starts sucking on them and licks the bottom of her foot. Now, three girls are in a heated and passionate battle to see who would cum first: Riley, who was being tongue-fucked by Maya. Maya, who was having her toes sucked by Smackle. And Smackle, who was grinding against Maya harder and faster and swirls her tongue around Maya’s silver toe ring. 

“Oh, my God. Maya, I'm about to cum.” Riley cries out as screamed out in pleasure and came all over Maya’s face while Maya and Smackle both came together, feeling Maya's juices dripping down her legs. Riley climbed off of Maya’s face while Smackle moved from in between Maya’s legs. Riley leaned down to kiss Maya nice and slow, she can instantly taste herself all over her tongue. After a bit of kissing, the three girls cuddled next to one another while Farkle stood up from his chair.

“Wow, now that was hot. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom because of your hot show, I jizzed in my pants.” Farkle said as he enters the bathroom.

“Not bad, Smackle. Not bad for your first experience with a girl.” Maya said.


End file.
